


Dirty

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Androgyny, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, androgynous Vergil, just my trash and i dont give a fuck, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 暴言的结果，呜呜。





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> CP Mundus/Vergil 提到Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil Underage Mpreg PWP Mob non-con violence 双龙 花嫁白丝提及 失禁 私设较多 三观放飞 
> 
> 作者的话 又是暴言的结果别逼问我，我也不记得这到底怎么出来的，我不知道，反正就这样（？  
> 我看了看，Mundus本人也白白的，他的殿堂还是干干净净漂漂亮亮的，哎就很适合让维吉尔穿白丝（不是  
> 寻思来寻思去，发现白寻思了，我压根就没怎么描写Mundus，对不起  
> 看清楚警告 看清楚警告 看清楚警告

魔帝将他的小新娘从地上拉了起来。

政治联姻让斯巴达的长子维吉尔成为了魔帝新的配偶，听说早点时候在出家门的之前维吉尔甚至还跟但丁打了最后一架。

上下打量着这名乳臭未干的男孩，他被打扮成一个成熟配偶的模样，穿着洁白层叠的繁琐衣物，一般梳在脑后的头发此刻被放了下来，显得像是一个没有长开的小女孩，即便再如何打扮，但是纤长细瘦的身材足够告诉众人他只是一颗青涩的，未成熟的果子。

是叫做维吉尔吗，这是一个有趣的名字，但是蒙德斯觉得维吉尔并不需要名字。

带有暗示性的呼唤了一声男孩的名字，一直没有出声的维吉尔从大腿上缓缓地抬起瞳眸，不甘示弱的用冷蓝色的眼神直直的与可怖的视线对上，看起来并不害怕掌握着绝对权力的蒙德斯；也许只是还没有明白将要发生什么才会如此的无惧，就像是初生的牛犊敢于去面对凶猛野兽一般。

如果维吉尔知道了日后将会要有什么样的生活等待着他，他依旧会是如此的淡然和冷静么？

男孩穿着一身不合身的衣物，虽然维吉尔也有学习必须的体能训练，但是他却没有太过于明显的肌肉，所有线条都是如此的精炼，使得他整体上看起来偏瘦，怪不得日常见到这名男孩的时候，他总是尝试着穿的更多的模样，应该是不想要别人知道他如同女人一般的纤瘦。

那些适合丰满，发育良好女人的衣物在他的身上显得有些松垮，甚至有些可笑的不合身，带着武器出嫁的新娘还是第一次见；维吉尔稚嫩的胸脯根本无法撑起抹胸衣物的构造，从这个角度能清楚的看到维吉尔粉嫩的乳头，紧紧地贴在白色的柔软布料上。

到日后，随着身体的发育成熟，维吉尔的胸脯会变得更加的饱满，虽然并不会太过于明显，同时他的乳头也会变大，乳晕的颜色会沉淀下来，应该会变为更加暗沉的粉红。孕期的前后这里还会流出甜美的乳汁来哺育孩童，只要维吉尔想要的话，魔帝能让他成为万众之母。

他不是想要得到权力吗？

如果没有记错的话，维吉尔是一个野心很大，胃口也很大的贱人。

拥有敏感嗅觉的家伙们都说能在维吉尔的身上闻到优秀母体容器的气味，可是怎么看都不觉得这名四肢瘦长且盆骨狭小的家伙适合作为众多孩子的孕育场所，兴许维吉尔只是还没有完全成熟。

他们欺骗了维吉尔，告诉这名男孩来到这个阴森可怖的地方会有更好的高位等待着他，可惜的是他可能会什么都得不到。

而在蒙德斯这里，在时间的浇灌之下，细小的果子会洗去青涩的酸涩，逐渐变得烂熟多汁。

他们简直是一对可笑而又具有戏剧性的伴侣，一名刚刚双性分化的年幼男孩，一名已经活了许久的，胸口溃烂，腐肉外翻的魔帝。

有好几次维吉尔甚至要当着他人的面，手动将即将滑下去的衣物提起，抿住下嘴唇的男孩没法完全控制住身体因为恐惧而本能的颤抖，他的耳根却又矛盾的因为羞耻而泛着显眼的血红。

从进来到现在开始，他一直没有说话，只是默默的垂着眼坐在蒙德斯的大腿上，他貌似在极力忍耐着干呕的冲动，眼圈都微微泛红，貌似殿堂外面交错的躯体起到的威慑作用并不小。

他不知道现在这名小男孩到底在想什么，在想父母，弟弟还有那个已经不存在的家庭吗？

或者是仍旧沉醉在即将得到权力的美好奢望当中？魔帝才没有心情去猜测，他只知道维吉尔在进来的时候，还打伤了好几名尝试着要接近他的生物，甚至有些家伙居然就如此轻易的倒在他没有章法技巧可言的防备下，龇牙咧嘴的模样就像是被侵犯了领地的猫科动物。

这很好，这说明维吉尔是一个活人，可惜的是，蒙德斯最喜欢享受的是将活人为性爱所禁锢的过程。

不得不说，维吉尔拥有一双漂亮的腿，跟蒙德斯皱纹横生的不一样，男孩的腿现在完美地被包裹在贴身甚至有些紧身的白丝袜里，薄薄的一层透光布料水出了维吉尔皮肤的白皙，蒙德斯不由得再一次嘲讽造物主总是怜悯这些脆弱的生物。

腿部的骨骼偏小，线条流畅笔直，却又不是如同竹竿一般没有任何肉感，小腿肚恰到好处的饱满，线条弧度在他的细瘦脚踝达到了造物的高潮，连魅魔都貌似不能如此幻化出这般模样。

无论维吉尔怎么坐下，或者是站起，用任何姿势摆放着那双细长的腿，或者是用一些粗鲁的战斗姿势站着，下蹲着，都让人无法将情色且大胆的目光从上面挪开，应该从他进来的刹那，已经有不少家伙想要啃食舔舐维吉尔了吧。

他实在是太年轻了，蒙德斯不由得叹息起来，没有任何必要为了年龄而去伤感，他并不需要，在权力面前年龄不也只是一个无足轻重的东西。

蒙德斯根本等不到维吉尔完全发育成熟，到那个时候，他敢肯定维吉尔一定会学着反抗，或者是做出一些愚昧的逃离，就像是早些时候的斯巴达。

果子还是趁早的用袋子包裹好，以免被外界的鸟虫抢先一步品尝鲜甜。

蒙德斯趁着维吉尔还没有来得及反应过来，一手探入到男孩半中空的胯下——他们给维吉尔准备这一套看似圣洁，但是却淫荡的衣服不就是为了这一刻吗。

维吉尔下意识的夹紧了腿，甚至瞪大了眼睛，用一种无可置信的神情盯着胯下不愿抽离的可怖大手，可以看到上面突出的青紫色血管线条，还有魔力的涌动，维吉尔紧紧地咬住牙齿，将准备脱口跑出的训斥给压抑回喉咙深处，毕竟现在这么轻浮的手不是但丁，而是名义上的配偶蒙德斯。

魔帝不由得轻笑了起来，他低沉的笑声就像是雷鸣一般，引来了维吉尔不满的皱眉，燥热的红已经吻上了维吉尔的双颊，蒙德斯的指尖已经触摸到一阵湿漉漉的黏腻，维吉尔原来已经湿了，并且湿有些过分。

原来男孩在穿上那件连他的小阴茎都兜不住的蕾丝内裤的时候，就已经兴奋的开始流水，他果然是一名天生的母体容器，蒙德斯感到满意，没有给维吉尔做任何性交的暗示，单单穿着这种蕾丝的女士内裤却足够让这名早熟的男孩湿的跟娼妓一样。

他的雌穴分化的很好，是他这个年龄不该有的成熟，淡淡的气味貌似在无声的勾引着蒙德斯。

维吉尔的腿被大大的撑开，在力量的绝对压制下，维吉尔根本没有任何办法进行反抗，只能充分的将私处展现出来，貌似是受不了这种眼神不带任何掩饰的强奸，男孩早就将脸别了过去，依旧死死咬着下嘴唇显出一副难受不屈的神情。

可是，不知道维吉尔本人意识到没有，就是在蒙德斯这种赤裸的视线直视下，维吉尔原本趴在双腿之间的半勃也抬起了脑袋，再往下，雌穴外面的粉色嫩肉已经沾上了大量分泌出来的爱液，闪烁着诱人且淫糜的光辉。

随着维吉尔身体轻微的颤抖，隐秘的小口在涌出新的一股液体的同时，收缩着，貌似是一张吹着漂亮泡泡的小嘴，体内的阴道看起来谄媚而又紧致，告诉着年长的魔帝这里是新生命的开端。

蒙德斯不由得再一次笑了起来，他好像大概明白为什么会将维吉尔许配给他做配偶了，伊娃的确生下来了一个很好的容器。

用粗糙的指腹重重的抚摸上维吉尔此刻微微挺立在褶皱之间的阴蒂，不用多想，所有的一切都已经足够黏滑；在蒙德斯的指尖轻轻勾画过的瞬间，维吉尔的嘴角处泄露了一声低不可闻的闷哼声，他的腿部剧烈的抖动了一下，很快逐渐恢复为平静，只是粉红的范围更加扩散，同时以肉眼可见男孩兴奋极了，他的阴茎前端冒出更多的粘液，卡在马眼处。

只要变化着角度搓捏着那颗逐渐挺立起来的豆粒，维吉尔就会发出更多宛若奶猫呢喃的喘息和淫叫，半眯着眼睛假装不在意的瞟过淫乱的身下，逐渐被快感填满的脑袋里只是单纯的想到这可比用枕头磨蹭的感觉要好太多了。

真该死，他居然又想到了枕头。

他曾经尝试着想要反抗过所有的一切，将他给许配给蒙德斯？

开什么玩笑，为什么不是但丁，维吉尔他可是家族的长子，当时他冷眼盯着前来告知这个消息的伊娃。

男孩觉得这只是一个恶劣的玩笑。

直到今天被套上这身衣物之后，他才知道所有的一切都是该死可笑的事实，他作为了一个重要的筹码，并且他没有任何资格进行反抗。

因为他没有能力，他痛恨脆弱且不堪一击的自己，却又不知道该从哪里得到更多的力量。

即便身体带来的兽欲让维吉尔舒服的蜷缩起脚趾，暂时让他忘记了操蛋的生活，但是过多的快感是他先前没有体会到的存在，无论是用细瘦的手指还是枕头，他恐惧的感觉到一阵又一阵快感叠加在尾椎深处，还未来得及消化好上一波的余韵，在新的一轮掐上抬起阴蒂的瞬间他不由得咬上了手臂，貌似这般疼痛能冲击掉一些承载不住的快感一般。

他的腿被大大的撑开，早先时候维吉尔都不知道他身体的柔韧感可以如此高，蒙德斯尖锐的指甲已经勾破了柔软脆弱的袜子面料，圈出了男孩细嫩大腿的肌肉，每次快感来袭不由得绷紧大腿，勾勒出美丽的青春活力线条。

可惜的是，现在维吉尔还没有完全长大，对于蒙德斯而言他实在是太矮了，那双线条优美的腿根本没有任何办法圈在蒙德斯的腰上。

维吉尔能听到手指搓过穴肉带动的清脆的咕啾水声，阴茎硬的发疼，晕了脑袋的男孩想要伸手去抚慰前端，他真的太难受了，前面的生硬和体后的黏腻，如此极端而又矛盾的同时存在让他一时之间分不清楚到底是难受或者是快乐，亦或是二者兼有。

维吉尔的小心思被魔帝知道了，一把紧紧地抓住维吉尔的手腕——他的手漂亮极了，蒙德斯眯了眯眼静，他不允许只局限于握住刀柄，反正有那么多东西值得他去训练。

被死死的扣住手腕，男孩忽的睁大了双眼恐慌的盯着魔帝，无意间流露出这个年龄应有的孩童恐慌，浅色的瞳眸尽显出做错事情被长辈抓包的无助与害怕，这种神情少有的出现在这张早熟的面庞上。

真的是有趣，蒙德斯想要低头去吻上男孩那对粉红的唇，告诉他现在两人的身份早已不是长辈对晚辈那种绝对压制。

他想要让维吉尔早一点知道性爱带来的猛烈快感，甚至想要告诉维吉尔，他得学着像一个完美的母亲一样光靠雌穴来体验到绝佳的高潮——虽然说维吉尔如果还是想要撸动阴茎也是没有任何问题——只不过现在是维吉尔的第一次。

第一次要得到最好的体感不是吗？

他将要沉醉于此，蒙德斯盯着维吉尔越发潮红的面部和无意识吐出的舌尖，不由得心里讪笑起来，这哪里有斯巴达长子所应有的威严气息，门口被用烂丢到的婊子也是会摆出这般放荡的模样，大开着双腿等待着雄性阴茎的填满。

非要说出不一样的是，维吉尔只是一个刚分化没有多久的孩子。

他喜欢这样的配偶，喜欢这种在快感面前缴械所有枪支与防备的维吉尔，即便男孩在平日看起来高傲且不好接近，但是骨髓深处天生注定的妩媚因素是难以洗去的幸运存在。

这样蒙德斯才能用情爱和欲望来牵绊住男孩，即便他长大，被驯养完美的身体也无法忍受住没有精液填满的日子，他到时候要是真的逃了出去掌握了想要的权力，那么又有谁能够填满饥渴的身躯，他的兄弟吗？或者是路上随便来的任何一个人？

维吉尔死死地瞪着面前的魔帝，朦胧的水光让他根本看不清此刻蒙德斯的表情，咬着牙彷徨着性情不定的蒙德斯是否会一把捏碎手腕的骨头作为一个小惩罚，或者是将他丢到其他更加恶心可怖的生物作为饱腹的食物？

他又不是没有听说过嗜血而又残暴的蒙德斯。但是魔帝没有，维吉尔的手被蒙德斯引导去了黏腻且不断冒出新的蜜液的胯部，强制性的让男孩感受到体下的热情和潮湿。

即便是穿戴着丝绸手套，维吉尔依旧能仔细的在大脑内描绘出所有清晰的画面，他挺立的阴茎与吐露出兴奋粘液的小巧顶端，湿滑的雌穴还有挺立的阴蒂，刁钻的魔帝紧抓着男孩中间的三根手指直直的往里面走去，让维吉尔知道他的壁肉到底是如何收缩，如何运用肌肉的收缩放开将体内的液体推出。

在这般类似于自我手淫的境况之下，维吉尔痛苦地扬起脑袋发出一声类似于呻吟的叹息，尾音的向上扬起总让人觉得他是乐哉其中。其实也并不完全是，维吉尔他闷哼了一声，不知道为什么他的脑海内飞快的闪过一张熟悉的面孔，但丁。

那因为体质问题而不用过早被联姻嫁出去的双胞胎弟弟，在他从家门出去的前一个晚上，但丁也是这样抚摸吮吸着他的体下，不同的是但丁的没有任何技巧，更多的像是原始的互相肉体索取。

突然想到但丁，维吉尔心虚的被唾沫给呛到了，开始轻微的咳嗽起来，他到是宁愿魔帝用别的方式来惩罚他，而不是让他清楚地面对另外一个一直极力隐藏起来的不堪人格。

男孩的身体貌似总是很乐意跟他主人的思想做斗争，无论维吉尔怎么尝试着抵抗，无论维吉尔怎么想着如何抽回自己的手，他都被电流一般的细碎快感给激的全身轻微颤抖着，清楚地感觉到粘液已经顺着敏感的肌肉缓慢的流到了屁股附近，粘稠的粘连在身后的小穴上。

维吉尔感觉大脑的热度过高，宛若发烧了一般让他找不到方向，他莫名的有种预感，他的身后也会要被强制性的打开。

这种荒淫且没有缘由的想法让维吉尔更加的兴奋，他害怕却又想要去体验；蒙德斯早就松开了男孩的手，可惜的是，维吉尔并没有看到他体下分泌的液体是如何缠绵的挽留细小的手指，在中间拉扯出一条精英的丝线。

维吉尔伸出手开始套弄着挺立在半空中的阴茎，他的阴茎要比但丁的小太多了，很早之前因为自卑的心态维吉尔早就拒绝了跟但丁一起洗澡，明明都是同年龄的兄弟，母亲伊娃并没有告诉维吉尔，因为双性同在体质的原因，他的阴茎发育会比常人更为缓慢，或者是永远都差不多是这般大小。

到日后在和但丁相见的时候，他还是被嘲笑胯部没有任何的起伏，即便是穿了最为紧身适合打斗的裤子。

更多液体的是不断的滴落在身下的衣物上，荡漾出深色的水渍，这算得上是沾染圣洁吗？他又怎么能算得上是完全的处子，维吉尔莫名的咧开嘴角笑了起来，这是一个低劣的胜利。

维吉尔撸动阴茎的手法非常的稚嫩，甚至可以说是没有技巧的胡闹，不过对于他而言已经够用了；维吉尔到日后都想不到过往自己的手法居然可以如此的粗糙，不过事情都得需要一个缓慢的进程。

这和蒙德斯往日的作风并不一样，大家都以为这名魔帝会直接操上新来的配偶，但是蒙德斯并不着急，他想要完全的打开维吉尔。

即便是伊甸园里的善恶果，都得先要跟夏娃描绘出果实的甜美才能引起其有欲望摘下欲果，咬下直到吞到肚子里，并且这是夏娃完全自愿的，没有人可以给她加以怪罪。

这和现在没有任何的区别，假若直接进入正题的话，想都不用想维吉尔一定会有独特的反抗方式，蒙德斯并不怀疑维吉尔会做出更有更为极端的做法，所以他打算用一种甜蜜而又折磨的方式讨好着维吉尔。

男孩的另外一只手开始毫无规划的仰后抓着东西，最后维吉尔扯住了半跌落在一边的头冠和轻纱，他貌似需要找到一个很好的着陆点，维吉尔的腰肢拱起，形成一个半圆的弧度，阴茎上挺本能的想要深入到某个不存在的温热体内，液体顺着大腿慢慢的流下。

这是一个非常好的预兆，蒙德斯知道维吉尔快要到了，他不知道维吉尔在此之前是否有体验过高潮带来的曼妙，也许有，或许没有，反正这些也不重要了，他甚至更加乐意维吉尔是个天生的小淫魔。

套在维吉尔身上的衣物已经完全凌乱，算得上还可以的只有维吉尔手上的装饰，手套上都是湿哒哒的体液，维吉尔原本脑袋上端正地带着的，象征着贞洁和圣洁的白纱早就掉落到一边，可笑的是还有一半压在银白色的柔软头发之下。

他应该看看现在自己这般模样，维吉尔脚上踩着的丝袜大腿处已经破出了好几个洞，小腿往下到脚部仍旧完好，假若只是从下往上没有到胯部看的话，人们还会觉得他是一个即将要出嫁的，纯情的小新娘。

但是他现在所有行为举止已经无法跟纯情牵连在一起。

他的胸部已经有一半大方的裸露在外，就跟外界在街上抚育孩子的母亲没有什么区别；最开始的时候维吉尔甚至还会提上摆正，但是现在他已经没有过多的心思去处理这码事，他连最基本的尊严都没法抓握住，细碎的呻吟不断跑出。

受到情欲的引导，粉红的乳头已经挺立，另外一边的还躲藏在布料后，摩擦带来的细碎痛感让维吉尔没法忽视，这跟早先但丁吮吸乳头带来的感觉是完全不一样的存在。

维吉尔像是即将要掉落万丈深渊的人一般发出一声类似于尖叫的的呻吟，蒙德斯勾起一边浅笑盯着男孩胯部略大幅度的抽搐着，他就像是一个被玩坏的东西，伴随着蜜液的大量喷出溅射在外，维吉尔抖动着大腿内部进入了第一波高潮。

他的雌穴在潮喷之后没有规律抽搐着，时不时挤出更多还没来得及一并出来的粘液，维吉尔在喘息着感受余韵的同时，他前端也在断续的射出乳白色的精液，有不少掉落在洁白的衣物上，乍一看根本看不出来有什么区别。

这应该是一个预兆，所有的一切都如同日后的维吉尔一般，乍一看并不知道他其实是一个烂熟的果子。

这很好，蒙德斯像是安慰男孩一般用轻柔的手法抚摸着维吉尔依旧小幅度抽搐的胯部，故意将精液和潮喷带来的蜜液混杂在一起，他没有选择去亲吻维吉尔，晚点会有更多喜欢亲吻的恶魔迫不及待品尝男孩稚嫩的双唇。

现在维吉尔已经完全放松了，是时候进入正餐，前菜足够让这名男孩品尝够了。

维吉尔感知到蒙德斯的轻微举动，他咬着小手指——这是他寻求安全感的一个小动作，恍惚的将脑袋从一旁挪到正面，内心警铃大作的同时却又下意识的舔弄干燥的下嘴唇，他清楚地听到心脏不断地加速，放肆的敲打着鼓面一般，他听到他内心不断的说着想要。

在男孩冷蓝色的瞳眸里，能倒映出一根巨大狰狞的粗壮正在轻微的摩擦着他发红的雌穴，将上面附着的粘液也并在柱身之上，没有给维吉尔任何喘息的机会，饱满且过大的龟头已经抵在了没有被任何人开发过的穴口外面，水淋的穴肉吮吸着炙热的前端，无声的邀请着大家伙填充维吉尔瘙痒的蜜穴。


End file.
